


App Artwork

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, T’hyla Bang Jan 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: I only have a phone app to make my artwork with at the moment. I wish I could go back to using Microsoft Picture It! 7.0





	1. Artwork for Jan 2019 Thyla Bang

https://flic.kr/p/QtisDt


	2. See The Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork of mine. Used to use Microsoft Picture It 7.0 - now I can only make artwork by putting a screencap or one of my old artworks through a phone app

https://flic.kr/p/2d8zxDN


	3. Another for Thyla Bang Jan 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork of mine. Used to use Microsoft Picture It 7.0 - now I can only make artwork by putting a screencap or one of my old artworks through a phone app

https://flic.kr/p/S6vRD9


	4. KS Together In A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Thyla Bang of Jan 2019

https://flic.kr/p/23C9HBP


	5. KS App Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art via a phone app

https://flic.kr/p/2e9ZWRq


	6. T’hy’la Bang 2019 My Phone App Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’hy’la Bang 2019 My Phone App Art

https://flic.kr/p/S6wSYb


	7. T’hy’la Bang 2019 My Phone App Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’hy’la Bang 2019 My Phone App Art

https://flic.kr/p/23CaYkK


	8. Thyla Bang of Jan 2019: My Phone app art Contributions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thyla Bang of Jan 2019: My Phone app art Contributions

https://flic.kr/p/2ea2w8J


	9. Here We Go Again: More App Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope my posting of these for T’hy’la Bang Jan 2019 works ok!

https://flic.kr/p/23CbU22


	10. Really Hoping This Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will take me a while to get all these posted!
> 
> One copy twinkles; the other, in the other link, on flickr, stays still, sadly

https://flic.kr/p/QtmwBx

https://share.icloud.com/photos/0QeljmQfr6zB7TE7MXycffbow


	11. The KS and Sometimes Mcspirk Pictorial Life Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: T’hy’la Bang Jan 2019

https://flic.kr/p/QtmNQK


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet more of my App art for T’hy’la Bang Jan 2019

https://flic.kr/p/2ea3m93


	13. KS: Definitely Love: My App Artworks forJan 2019’s T’hy’la Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have so many of these!

https://flic.kr/p/QtnpYk


	14. Phone App Art by Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will forever Love Spirk & a bit of McSpirk, too....

https://flic.kr/p/2eeHDkz


	15. My Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of my KS App art

https://flic.kr/p/QtnC3k


	16. The only great thing about my phone app art is it’s subjects: KS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only great thing about my phone app art is it’s subjects: KS!

https://flic.kr/p/S6zCKW


	17. App Art Ahoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you bored yet?

https://flic.kr/p/2cQQ46Z


	18. Can App Art Be Romantic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be posting these for days!

https://flic.kr/p/2ea3kZ5


	19. What’s Yet To Come Here?: A Beach to Walk On, Perhaps: KS & McSpirkish Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My work

https://flic.kr/p/23Ccz8i


	20. Variation of a Recurring Theme!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splicing Phrases For This Moment

https://flic.kr/p/Qtn5GV


	21. Sparkling Moments (or not so much) of Genius! App Art (By Me!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparkling Moments (or not so much!) of Genius! App Art (By Me!)

https://flic.kr/p/23CczvH


	22. Yet Again, Here I Am! (with ‘art’!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope all this is worth it!

https://flic.kr/p/2d8DBru


	23. About 26 More ‘Artworks’ to see from me after this one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About 26 More ‘Artworks’ to see from me after this one!

https://flic.kr/p/2ea3PsS


	24. More of my ‘Art’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting these forever xx

https://flic.kr/p/2eeHBpv


	25. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bit of KS App art

https://flic.kr/p/2eeHDh8


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That beloved moment

https://flic.kr/p/2eeHDAz


	27. A Closer Look at That Beloved Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Closer Look at That Beloved Moment

https://flic.kr/p/2eeHE1T


	28. App KS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> App art by the mega load

https://flic.kr/p/2eeHDux


	29. Another KS Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love

https://flic.kr/p/2eeHEhK


	30. A Protective Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Truth Of It is Their Devotion to one another

https://flic.kr/p/2cQQxpc


	31. In Lieu of A Beach To Walk On, I’ll Still Be Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Lieu of A Beach To Walk On, I’ll Still Be Beside You

https://flic.kr/p/2eeHCh2


	32. A Moment Says A Thousand Words of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if I don’t post all of these, there’s still a tonne more to put up!

https://flic.kr/p/2ea3NCq


	33. A Picture Speaks A Thousand Words of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Picture Speaks A Thousand Words of Love

https://flic.kr/p/2d8DA6J


	34. Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protecting the one he loves

https://flic.kr/p/S6zBWG


	35. App art: Giving You Ideas To Keep You Warm - I Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherever & Whenever; they still love one another ever more

https://flic.kr/p/2d8DALb


	36. For You, All The Roses In Every World: Each of Them Cannot, Ever Compare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For You, All The Roses In Every World: Each of Them Cannot, Ever Compare - The Truth of It Is Truly LOVE

https://flic.kr/p/2ea3Nju


	37. How can I Love Anyone But She Who Is Woman? Seven Year Mating Cycles Be Damned: I Do Love HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can I Love Anyone But She Who Is Woman? Seven Year Mating Cycles Be Damned: I Do Love HIM

https://flic.kr/p/2d8DAqw


	38. I LOVE HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of my app art

https://flic.kr/p/2ea3Nq1


	39. Us- You & Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Us - You & Me

https://flic.kr/p/2cQQwJe


	40. You’re Always Going To Be In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at their love

https://flic.kr/p/2d8DAAS


	41. App Art

https://flic.kr/p/23Cdbm4


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet more of my app art work

https://flic.kr/p/2d8DC9m


	43. T’hy’la Bang 2019 Contribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’hy’la Bang 2019 Contribution

https://flic.kr/p/2eeHCde


	44. Another T’hy’la Bang 2019 Contribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another T’hy’la Bang 2019 Contribution

https://flic.kr/p/2eeHCvZ


	45. Yet more for Thyla Bang Jan 19

https://flic.kr/p/23Cdb76


	46. Another bit of app art

https://share.icloud.com/photos/0wISrAfFWUyJvU7xtdWk4tK3w


	47. A set within a set- 1 of 3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows about them, and/or he loves them both

https://flic.kr/p/QtnCu2


	48. Set within a set - 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A son of Earth and Vulcan

https://flic.kr/p/QtnEgD


	49. Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved Jim xx

https://flic.kr/p/2eeHBQa


	50. The Originals - The Triumvirate

https://flic.kr/p/S6zC6Q


	51. Hope I Haven’t Already Posted This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Sparkly Three

https://share.icloud.com/photos/0OEETCgk6o13cOIZQ5vmNU-Hw


	52. How Many More of These Must We Pose for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn’t that the question!?!

https://flic.kr/p/23Cfce2


	53. A World Opens Up Between Them In That Moment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOVE this Scene

https://flic.kr/p/2cRDEHB


	54. T’hy’la 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shared Love

https://flic.kr/p/2ea3NZh


	55. Great Love & Matching Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McSpirk T’hy’la explored

https://flic.kr/p/2eeHG6V


	56. Love Undeniable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Is Them

https://flic.kr/p/QtnC2Z


	57. To Save You

https://flic.kr/p/QtnCb6


	58. Another artwork in a set that was first posted for Thyla Bang Jan 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another artwork in a set that was first posted for Thyla Bang Jan 2019

https://flic.kr/p/2d8DPE7


	59. Another App’d pic

https://flic.kr/p/QtnLZt


	60. Another ‘artwork ‘ from the App I use - Who’s He Looking At?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More ‘artwork’

https://share.icloud.com/photos/0knmOpK8HUixPa-Xc5fm6ombw

https://flic.kr/p/QtnLXK


	61. Love Him - I Always Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful Man - Love Him - I Always Will

https://flic.kr/p/QtnLSp


	62. All the Hues of Love

https://flic.kr/p/23D4h9i


	63. More KS App Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this:

https://flic.kr/p/QtnLVk


	64. Realisation of a Lifetime

https://flic.kr/p/23Cdm8D


	65. App Art of KS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> App art of KS

https://flic.kr/p/23Cdmb4


	66. We Know Who You’re Looking At, Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Know Who You’re Looking At, Jim

https://flic.kr/p/2d8CYn9


End file.
